Numerous systems of locating objects are known using similar devices, however many of these systems provide locations of objects in terms of coordinates on a map. An example would be a latitude and longitude received from a GPS satellite constellation, or an offset from a reference position. In addition, many existing systems provide a real-time location of an object, processing the available information on request, without taking into account any historical information collected in the past.
It is an object of this invention to provide a position of a target object by providing the common names of one or more other objects located in spatial proximity of the target object. This may be derived from a series of observations over a relatively long period of time.
It is a further object of this invention to use electronic tags such as low energy RF beacons to determine relative positions of electronically tagged objects, and to determine if the objects that are in close proximity to each other are moving together, and to detect if one or more objects in a set of objects is missing. Beacons of this type are commercially available from vendors such as Estimote, Kontakt, Gimbal, Minew and many others.
It is a further object of this invention to use the information about electronically tagged objects' locations and positions relative to each other to control the power consumption of the system.